


DRAMAtical Murder Re:New

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rape, Ratings might change, Reader-Insert, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [Following the anime plotline not the game] After her release from a hospital, [Name] finally tasted the freedom. Supported by an unknown mysterious man, [Name] decided she would live her life to the fullest. She has no memory of her past but she only wanted one thing.... Freedom... She was thirsty of freedom. But as two strange man appeared on her life, will she be able to achieve it?





	1. Data 01: New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new. So I made an reader insert since there werent much of them in here.
> 
> Since were talking about Virus and Trip here, this is going to be quite sexual and violent. But I'll try not to overdo it. I wanted it to be story heavy with little sexual content but... We will see.
> 
> Also, check the warnings. RAPE was one of them so if you find it uncomfortable, then please don't proceed.

_"What's happening? Why is it getting dark?"_

_**"Sorry. You rarely wake up. It has been a long time since you did. Yet, this is what you woke up into..."** _

_"Are we dying?"_

_**"Yes... It seems so. Were free..."** _

_"Free? Where are we going after we die?"_

_**"I don't really know."** _

_**"** Then I don't want to die yet!"_

_**"But... I want to rest already..."** _

_"Please release me then! You're a 'creator'! Please create a place where I could go without you! Release me please!"_

_**"**....."_

_" **Is that what you really want to?"**_

_"I want to see what was out there...."_

_"Please..."_

_**"Well then..."** _

_**"Good luck... I hope you the best..."** _

* * *

"You're cleared! You're free to go now." the doctor smiled.

"Thank you! Doctor! Thank you for everything!" [Name] happily thanked the kind doctor who has taken a good care of her for the last six months she has been staying at that hospital.

No one knows what happened to her before she was sent there. She has no memory of anything. Her past, her name, her everything... They're all blank. It was like she didn't exist before she has found herself at this good man's hands. The name she was using now, [Name] was given by this doctor.

"Anyway, this was sent early this morning." the doctor said and handed her a package.

"Again?"

The doctor nodded.

For the last six months, mysterious packages addressed to her were being delivered. There were no return address or sender name written on it so no one has any idea where it came from or who was sending them.

Flowers, cakes, new clothes, shoes and money were the common things she keep receiving from this mysterious man. It also seems that the one who were paying her hospital bills was this very same man.

Who was he? What was his (or was it her?) relationship to her? What was his purpose? No one knows. All [Name] knows was that whoever this man, he has the answers to all of her questions. He was the key to her mysterious past.

"I wonder what's in this?" [Name] muttered. The package was smaller than the previous once she has received.

"Open it." the doctor said.

Nodding, [Name] opened the package.

"Oh..." There was a large amount of money inside. Along with it was a key, a dark blue watch and a piece of card.

_" **Congratulations! You have recovered! Here is a money to support your daily needs and a key to your new home. There is also a surprise waiting inside your house so please look forward to it. The address to your new home were written behind this card. You can use the coil inside to check if you're going on the right direction. I wish you all the best."**_

"Whoever he is, he really do watch over you. However, I still find him suspicious." the doctor stated, looking at [Name] with a serious look. "Don't keep your guards down. Don't give your trust fully, unless you are sure he won't hurt you."

[Name] nodded. She knows that. Even without the good doctor telling her, she knows not to trust anyone easily. If she could, she would never accept anything from a shady person who won't even show his face or even introduce himself. But as of now, she has no choice but to accept the mystery person's help. Besides, he hasn't done anything that would hurt her, yet. She'll give him a little of her trust for now.

"If you needed help, just contact me or come over. You'll always find me here."

Smiling, [y/n] nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

* * *

Midorijima. A 'green island' in the middle of the sea. It was divided between two areas. The Old District and the Platinum Jail. That was before. But after the fall of Toue Inc., the Platinum Jail has been opened to the Old District residence. The security were tight at the Platinum Jail though and no one really wanted to mess with the police so only few Old District people dared to venture the Platinum Jail.

[Name] tried to remember anything as she walked. Each place, each detail, she carefully tried to think if anything was familiar. It was still negative though. No matter how she tried, she couldn't seems to remember anything.

"Am I even from here?" she questioned herself as she felt disappointed at her lack of memory.

Six months ago, some hospital staffs found her in behind the hospital. She was in critical condition and already on the verge of death. She were covered with wounds, her bones were broken, everything were dislocated. Everyone was sure she would die. But she survived and despite of being unable to move for a few months, she recovered little by little. The nurses keep saying that it was a miracle.

But even if she was allowed to leave the hospital now, she was still required to return for her check ups. Her body were severely damage and six month wasn't enough to fully fix it. The doctor warned her not to force her body because her body was already weak to begin with. The doctors couldn't tell though if it was because of what happened to her (whatever it was) or she originally has weak body.

A few people passed her. Somehow, looking how carefree everyone was makes her happy. Looking at the places around her makes her happy too even though they weren't much of a help with giving her a clue about who really she was. She feels free. Unrestrained. Free to go where she wanted. Free to see new things.

Smiling, she checked the coil for the direction of her 'new home' where her new life would begin.

* * *

[Name] finally reached the location of the address written on the back of the card that her mysterious helper has sent her.

In front of her was a nice looking house. It wasn't exactly big but it wasn't small either. It was just perfect for a a single woman living alone. It was also located on a nice neighborhood.

Taking a deep breath, she took her key and unlocked the door.

The inside was clean and neat. It was fully furnished and ready to lived in. Smiling, [Name] walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"This is where I'm living now..." [Name] whispered to herself, already excited.

 

Just then, she noticed a dog sitting beside the couch. It was a Siberian husky with grey fur.

"Huh?"

She walked towards the dog who were just sitting silently, looking straight at her. There was a paper in between its mouth. Curiously, she slowly reached over it, wondering why it wasn't moving.

Even as she pulled the paper, the husky was still frozen as a block of ice. Was it even alive?!

Looking down on the paper, she noticed a familiar handwriting on it.

**_"This allmate is all yours now. From now on, he will be your companion and bodyguard. He would help you go through your life and protect you from harm. Feel free to name him yourself. To turn him on, just press his forehead. You will find his manual on your room."_ **

_"_ Allmate?" she glanced down at the dog.

For some reason, she know what was an allmate. She couldn't remember her name not to mention, there were some things or stuffs she wasn't familiar with and yet, she knows what exactly was an allmate.

"Just what's up with my memory?" she sighed and pressed the dog's forehead. Without being reminded by the note, she already knows how to turn the allmate on. She already even know how to set this allmate up without the manual.

The eyes of the husky which was dead grey a few moments ago has become bright dark blue in color.

"Good afternoon, Miss [y/n]. I am your allmate SN-8279. If you have any other name you wanted to call me, feel free to so." the calming but stoic sounding voice of the allmate echoed.

"I'm already registered as your owner..." she mused and looked down at the husky. "Who fixed your settings up?" she questioned, hoping that she would finally know who was helping her all this time.

"Information has been deleted prior 8:00 a.m of this day." the allmate replied.

"I see... He's smart..." [Name] muttered, disappointed.

She really thought she already caught him. Oh well...

"Anyway, from now on, call me [y/n]. Not miss, master or anything. Just [y/n]. Okay?" she smiled down at him.

"Understood, [Name]." the allmate replied.

"And from now on, your name will be Tenrousei. Okay?"

"Understood." Tenrousei replied.

"From now on, please take care of me." she said as she crouched down in front of her new companion, smiling kindly.

"Likewise."

* * *

Takahashi entered his home. It was a pretty hectic day. He has been busy with stuffs, with the preparations and everything. Toue Inc. has already fallen along with its owner. But it wasn't dead. It could still be revived and Takahashi was doing everything he can to revive it.

His dark home was filled with lights as he turned the lights on. But his eyes widened as he saw what was waiting inside his home.

Two identical man was waiting for his return. Their cruelty hidden behind those fake smiles were enough to send anyone into a shivering mess.

"You're back." Takahashi glared at the betrayers. The two who were doing their stuff behind the president.

Grinning, the two nodded.

"We're back."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Data 02: The Taste of Freedom

Inside the monochrome living room, two men sat silently on the couch. Both has the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They looked like twins yet they weren't related at all.

Even with the similarities, there were still some subtle differences between the two. First thing was their build. One has larger build than the one with the glasses. He was also taller and much more muscular than the glasses guy.

On the floor, a black lion and a black gigantic snake were lounging. Both seems asleep. But, who knows?

"He is hiding something..." the man with glasses stated as he stared at his glass wine filled with crimson liquid.

"What do you think it is?" the larger man said and took a bite on his cake. Cakes and candies occupies the table in front of him.

"Don't know. But we'll find out sooner than he think." the glasses guy replied.

"What should we do with Aoba and that guy who wasn't Sei?" the other one fired up another question.

"We won't be able to get closer to him as of now. That android seems to alkways hang around him not to mention that guy who isn't Sei-san would be guarding him too." his companion shrugged. "And I would prefer to stay out of his sight for now."

"If that's the case, we should investigate what Takahashi was up to."

"Yeah."

* * *

_[Name] was searching for something. Whatever it was, she doesn't know. All she knows was she was looking for something important._

_Her eyes landed on a white empty room. Nothing was in there but somehow, it looks familiar. But no. That wasn't what she was searching for._

_The scenery melted and another place appeared in front of her. A place full of neon lights? She was sure she have seen that place too but unlike the first one, she felt no attachment to that place._

_Once again, it melted and the scenery changed. Another white empty space. But it wasn't a room. The first one was a white walled room while this one was like a world only filled with white._

_Just then, a figure appeared in front of her. He has his back on her. He has long white hair, his skin were white and his body has some markings on it._

_For some reason, she could feel her emotion welling up as she stared at the back of the guy._

_She opened her lips to talk but..._

* * *

"Ah..." [Name] woke up.

"Good morning, [Name]." Tenrousei greeted as he looked at her. "Is there anything wrong? You looked troubled."

[Name] looked around. She was on her bedroom at her new home. That was right, she just got released on the hospital and this big guy over there was her allmate, Tenrousei.

"I think I dreamt of something... But..." she tried to remember what it was but it was wiped out of her memory. She couldn't remember. "...I forgot what it was."

"Oh. That was normal. Don't worry about it." Tenrousei assured her.

"I see." [Name] sighed as she hugged the stuffed bear on her bed tightly.

Her bedroom were actually full of stuffed toys and was colorful in design. She really liked it a lot and although she still find the man helping her, suspicious, she still wanted to thank him for everything he have done for her. The guy has given her everything she wanted. It seems that he knows what she actually liked. From designs, colors, clothes, etc. It was like he knows everything about her.

"What is your plan for today?" Tenrousei asked.

"Hmm..." she closed her eyes as she think of what she wanted.

There were a lot of things she wanted to do but for now... "First is breakfast and next, go out and have a walk. Maybe I would find something interesting." she giggled as she excitedly think about what was waiting the outside world.

"Understood."

* * *

"Aoba?" Ren called out to the blue haired guy as he stared blankly at his work computer absentmindedly.

The guy didn't seem to heard him. He just keep staring at the screen blankly. If he was still the allmate Ren, he would be able to pick up the state of Aoba's thoughts but now that he was standing there in flesh and blood as a real human, he has no idea what was going on Aoba's head.

Having enough of getting no response, he reached out towards the smaller guy and shook him. "Aoba."

"Oh!"Aoba's eyes widened a little bit. He turned to look at Ren. "Did you say something, Ren?" he asked offering the other man an apologetic smile.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Ren worriedly asked. Since this morning, Aoba was a little bit out of it. Even grandma Tae noticed it and questioned him about it. Aoba just answered her with an 'I'm fine' and a smile. The old woman obviously didn't buy it but ceased her questioning knowing that her grandson wouldn't tell her anything.

"Well... I have this strange dream last night." Aoba confessed.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Dream?"

Aoba nodded. "I'm in a place where everything was white. And then, I saw my older brother, Sei standing there."

"Sei..." Ren muttered. He couldn't help but to feel sad as he remembered the older of the twins who have done a lot of things not only for him but also for Aoba. He turned his eyes to the mirror where he saw his own reflection. On the mirror, looking back at him was him inside Sei's body.

"I tried to call him and to reach out for him but I couldn't move and my voice doesn't seems to reach him." Aoba said. It was obvious how Aoba felt now. He was still guilty of what happened to Sei even though it wasn't his fault to begin with.

He grew up with a loving grandmother and although his parents weren't there, he knows that both of them loved him. But how about Sei? All his life, Sei suffered. Just because of a one greedy man's ambition, his kind brother suffered too much. Aoba blamed himself for not getting to Sei early. If only he came earlier, maybe they were with Sei now.

"Sei is a good person." Ren suddenly said.

Aoba looked up to his partner with a sad look. Ren was using Sei's body. He handed it to Ren because he knows Aoba needed Ren and he wanted Ren to be happy as well. Everything he did was out of love and kindness.

"That's why I'm sure he would be sad if he sees you like this." Ren stated.

Aoba stated back at Ren. He was right. Sei gave up his everything for Aoba to be happy. He won't like it if he saw Aoba like that. 

Aoba closed his eyes as a smile finally made on his lips.

"You're right, Ren."

* * *

"The outside is so awesome!" [Name] excitedly looked around as she passed by shop to shop.

"You have brought a lot of stuffed animals. Are those on your room not yet enough?" Tenrousei asked sounding amused. [Name] couldn't really understand how emotions worked on allmates. Their emotions and personality were almost like those with humans.

"Well... Its not like it wasn't enough but these once looked so cute I couldn't resist buying them." she giggled.

A few men who were passing by were looking at her with interest (she didn't noticed however or she was just too innocent to know that they were thinking some dirty things as they looked at her) but Tenrousei were flashing them his fang in warning (again, she didn't noticed him doing that). With a gothic lolita short dress, boots and black stockings, of course she was bound to get some perverted men with doll fetish attention. But since it was her first time to be outside, she has no idea how twisted the world was.

"Oh lookie, Tenrou! Look at these! They're so cute!" she exclaimed looking at the hand sized stuffed animals in display.

"Aren't they, miss? They're also pretty cheap." the store owner said with a smile.

She looked up at him with an happy look. "Really? I'll take them then!"

Suddenly, the man froze. His eyes looked straight to her eyes and as if hypnotized... "I'll give them all to you."

"Huh?" [Name] looked up to him in confusion.

"Don't need to pay, just take them." he stated as he looked straight to her eyes.

"I... I can't do that..." she said nervously. The man was scaring her.

"Its okay." the man insisted.

"[Name] let's go. Just leave those." Tenrousei said and growled at the man.

"Okay. Please excuse me." she bowed and run away.

The man called out to her but she didn't looked back. She wasn't sure what happened but something was wrong with that man.

"Be careful with the people, [Name]." Tenrousei reminded her as they run away together.

"Yes." 

Tenrousei was right. Some people were dangerous. She knows that. Someone told her that a long time ago. But... She couldn't remember who.

* * *

Back at the monochrome room again, the two guys were a still sitting on the same position. The lion and snake as well. But it wasn't quiet anymore. On the background, coming from the speaker, they could hear two men talking.

"The guy didn't even know we bugged his house." the taller of the two said.

"He was a smart guy but he probably thought we are too stupid to do something as leaving a bug." the glasses guy grinned.

" _...and I want you to make sure she would get everything she needed."_ a voice said from the speaker.

 _"Understood."_ another voice replied.

_"And... I wanted you to be careful. Virus and Trip returned. Don't let them found out about her."_

Two grinning man sat silently at that monochrome room. Two dangerous man who found a new amusement that they would surely enjoy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Man with a Tear Drop Tattoo

_"Excuse me, we now have permission to go out." a man said._

_"I see. Thank you." the other man said._

_"We're going to be your guard outside." another man said._

_"I understand." the second man replied._

_[Name] was sure she was dreaming. Why? Because she was just an spectator at that scene. She was there, yet, she wasn't. She was like a ghost, unable to do anything or change anything. She has no choice but to just watch the scene._

_The faces of the three men she was watching were blurred. She couldn't really see their faces well._

_Just then... The scene in front of her melted and then..._

* * *

[Name] opened her eyes and found herself back to her room filled with colors and plush toys.

"Another dream?" she whispered to herself. She know she just had a dream but the same as yesterday, the dream was wiped away from her memory. She have forgotten everything.

"Good morning, [Name]." Tenrousei looked up to her as he realized, she was up.

"Good morning, Tenrou." [Name] smiled and reached over his head, petting it. As if he was a real dog, Tenrousei closed his eyes, enjoying the girl's petting.

"What do you want to do today?" the allmate asked as she pulled away.

Smiling, she looked down at the dog. "Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

Strolling outside once again, Tenrousei followed [Name]. He was actually on leash this time like a real dog. But it's purpose was different than of the real dog. Since they were going on a busy area where there would be a lot of people, [Name] has put him on a leash so that they won't end up getting separated.

The young woman excitedly looked around as if everything was new to her. She has this youthful excitement which you would normally see on a young child.

"So many people, so awesome!" she said happily as people passed by.

"Please look at where you are going. You might end up bumping on someone." Tenrousei warned her.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" she assured him.

It wasn't even that long since he warned her when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

"[Name]!"

[Name] stumbled back, losing her balance. She closed her eyes, steeling herself from the fall when she suddenly felt strong arms wrapping itself around her, preventing her from falling.

"There! Wooh... That was close." the man she bumped into and the one who saved her from the fall said, letting a small sigh of relief. 

[Name] looked up and met a pair of green eyes. The man has a burgundy colored hair and tanned skin. A teardrop tattoo under his eyes was very eye-catching and the red and black studded leather jacket he wore, leather pants and fingerless gloves gives him this rebel look. But deapite of those, he wore a gentle kind smile that was totally different from the image he seems to emit.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uhmm... Yeah. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." she bowed her head a little in apology.

"Are you new here? This is the first time I've seen you. I mean, Midorijima wasn't really that big so I'm actually quite familiar with the people's faces."

"Oh... Yeah." Well, she wasn't but she couldn't really remember anything so she wasn't sure if she was really from there or she was from another place. It was better to just keep the answer at that. Her situation was a bit complicated. She doubt she would be able to explain it well. 

Besides, she just met the guy. There was no way she could just go and tell him she has no memory and was just found by some hospital staffs on the brink of death.

"I see." he smiled kindly. "Well, I hope you enjoy Midorijima. You're safe to go anywhere except of the northern district."

"Northern district? What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"Well... That's the place where criminals hangs out. Rib wars were also all over that place. Bad ribsteez teams." he frowned.

Now, that was a new term. She looked up to him in confusion. "Rib-steez?"

The guy looked surprised at her question. "You don't know what ribsteez are?"

She shook her head at that.

"We'll.. You're new here so it make sense that you don't know." he nodded in understanding. "Rib or ribsteez are basically gangs. These gangs fights each other to gain territories. Any place that under that rib's territory were under their protection. If ever some hoodlum or another rib team tried to make some trouble on their territory, it was the territory owner's job to protect it." he explained and chuckled. "Well, that was how my team works. There are some ribs who doesn't really care about protecting their territory. Instead of protecting it, they are causing trouble on it. But you don't need to worry about this place! My team would keep this place safe for everyone!" he proudly declared.

"Oh.... So you're also one of the gang members?" she asked somehow doubting the gang member's words.

"I'm actually the leader." he chuckled a little embarrassed. "I know you were skeptic about trusting me but I swear my rib team 'Dry Juice' were on the good side."

[Name] stared at the man. He was smiling confidently. Her eyes landed on his eyes. They weren't lying. She wasn't sure how she could tell but she could see that he was telling the truth.

[Name] closed her eyes and smiled. "I believe you."

"Thanks." he laughed. "My name is Mizuki by the way, and you?"

"[Name]."

"Nice to meet you, [Name]." he smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." [Name] smiled back and shook his hand.

"Mizuki!" a voice suddenly called out.

A man with medium length brown hair and wearing a black kimono with a white collar over a red button-up coat approached them.

"Oh, hey! Kou!" Mizuki smiled at the newcomer.

"Don't you go hey me! Why are you flirting in the middle of the day when your members were having a hard time kicking some idiots ass?!" the Kou guy scolded him.

"I'm not flirting. And what the heck happened?" Mizuki questioned him.

"I was passing by when I saw your boys fighting a group of trespassers." Kou explained.

Mizuki's eyes glinted. "Another rib team?"

"Yeah. They looked like they're from the northern district." Kou stated.

Nodding, Mizuki turned to [Name]. "I'm sorry but I have to go now." he offered a small smile.

"Okay." she nodded returning the smile.

"Just remember what I told you. Don't ever go to the northern district." he repeated.

"I understand."

With a final smile, Mizuki run away with Kou.

"He seems like a nice guy." Tenrousei who has been silent the whole time she was talking with Mizuki commented.

"Yeah." she nodded in agreement. "Let's keep going." she said and continued on her way. Silently, she hoped to see him again. That guy with a tear drop tattoo, Mizuki.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Prey and Predators

Two identical looking men stood in front of a house. It was midnight and normal people were already asleep and dreaming. But for these two men, night was when you could easily move without nosy annoyances getting on the way.

"Is this the place?" the taller of the two asked.

His companion, a blonde man with glasses nodded. "Yes."

"I am surprise how easy it was to locate her. It was as if they were not even trying to hide her from us." the taller man chuckled in amusement. "So, shall we go?"

"Not yet." the other guy smirked. "It won't be fun to take her already. How about we do what we have done with Aoba-san?"

The other man shrugged. "Fine by me."

The other man turned away from the house. "Let's keep going."

* * *

"Hmm... I can't decide what to wear." [y/n] frowned as she stared at the clothes scattered on her bed. "What do you think, Tenrou?"

Tenrou looked up at her. "Do you want me to search the latest trend?"

"No! I just want to know what you think is the best one." 

"Sorry. I'm not programmed to know what's the best and what's not when it comes to fashion." the allmate apologized and bowed his head.

Pouting, [Name] looked back at her clothes. She really can't decide. The black one looks good but the blue one was also cute.

Tenrousei watched as she picked one only to return it for another one. "Are you dressing up for that guy you met yesterday?

"Wh-what?!" [Name]'s  face reddened at what the allmate was implying. "Of course not! What makes you say that?!"

"According to my gathered information, a girl tend to focus on making herself look good whenever she meet a man she was attracted to." Tenrousei's eyes glinted and [Name] could tell he was reading whatever information he gathered. "You weren't that concern with what to wear before you met him."

[Name]'s face reddened more. She wasn't dressing up for him! Really! But Tenrousei was right, she wasn't that concerned about what to wear a few days ago. Was it possible that she wanted to look pretty for him unconsciously?!

"No way..." she muttered.

That wasn't the case, she tell herself. There was no way she would dress up for someone she just met. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she would ever see him again. Even if Midorijima was a small island, he has a life to live. There was no way she would coincidentally meet him again. Right?

Sighing, she decide to just choose the dark blue lace dress. "Were going out after I put this on."

* * *

"Takahashi-san?" a burly man entered the room.

Behind the desk, a bespectacled man with brown hair named Takahashi turned and faced the newcomer. "How is she?"  he asked.

"She was doing whatever she wanted. She was going out everyday with her allmate." the man reported.

"How is her allmate?" Takahashi asked.

"He was doing fairly well. He was keeping those men with ill intentions away from her."

Takahashi nodded, a little relieved. Everything was doing well but he know he needed to be more careful. As long as those two spawn of devils exist, he can't let his guard down.

"Send this chip to her." Takahashi handed a small blue chip to the man. "Instruct her to insert this to her allmate."

The man took the chip and looked back at him curiously. "May I ask what is this for?"

"This will program her allmate to attack those two devils the moment he sees them."

"I see. I'll go and send this." the man bowed and left.

Takahashi looked back at the glass window overlooking the remnants of the Oval Tower. He has still a lot to do but for now, his first priority was to keep 'her' safe.

* * *

"Are we lost?" [Name] looked around the scary alley. She wasn't sure how she get there.

Just a few moments ago, she was browsing the shops but before she knew it, the people get lesser and lesser and now she couldn't find any people around.

"Let me check the map." Tenrousei's eyes flashed a bit. "Were at the Northern District."

"WHAT?!" [Name] remembered Mizuki's warning.

She wasn't planning of coming there, obviously. But she wasn't familiar with the area. She was just walking around. It didn't occur to her that she would end up there.

"We need to leave this place." she said and turned to retrace her steps (although retracing it would surely not help considering she was lost). But as she turned, a group of men steps on her way. "Ah!" she steps back in fear. They looked scary. They have this ugly grin on their face and it was obvious they were up to no good. 

"Look what we have here... A lost pretty kitten." the guy who seems the leader of the group sneered. He was looking at her up and down as if appraising an art work.

"[Name]. Step back." Tenrousei jumped in front of [Name] baring his fangs at the men.

The leader looked down at the allmate not even showing any signs of being threatened. "I don't have time to play with dogs." he said and signalled to the man beside him.

His lackey, nodded and pulled a small black square device from his pocket. He then pressed it's button. 

"Ah!" as he did, electricity seems to seep through Tenrousei's body. 

"Tenrou!!!" [Name] run to reach over her allmate but Tenrousei jumped away from her.

"Don't come closer! You'll get hurt!" Tenrousei shouted.

The men laughed as they watched in amusement. "This little device here was something we stole from one research facility. Apparently, this one was an invention to stop any battle type allmate."

"Stop it!" she run to the guy holding the device and tried to grab it but he pulled it out of her reach. He then grabbed her arm and restrained her.

"[Name]!!!" Tenrousei tried to help her but he couldn't move his body anymore.

"Let me go!" she struggled against the guy as he forced her in front of their leader.

The guy lifted her chin up, making her look up to him. "Aren't you a pretty one?" he smirked.

"Ahhh!"

"What?!"

The other men suddenly fell one by one. The guy holding her and the leader looked over their attacker. Two men stood among the fallen body of their comrades. Both have the same hair and eye color. 

"Why don't you let the pretty lady go?" one of the guys said smiling pleasantly. This one was smaller than the other and were wearing glasses.

"Who are you?!" the leader barked. However, he looked scared. His men were knocked down by these two. Just the two of them!

"No one really. Just some good citizen helping a damsel in distress." the glasses guy replied pleasantly.

"Fuck off!" the leader growled pulling a knife out.

Sighing, the guy in the glasses turned to his companion. "Trip?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Gahh!!!" The two remaining hoodlum fell down as the guy who apparently named Trip single handedly beat them.

[Name]'s eyes widened at how be easily took them down.

Now that she was safe, she could feel her knee giving up. But not yet... The two guys saved her but who knows what they're planning. After all, if they're not the same as those they have beaten, why were they there at that area? And considering how good they were in fist fighting, she was sure they had a lot of practice.

"Miss? Are you okay?" the glasses guy smiled. The guy with him also has the same smile.

"Uhm... Y-yeah." she stepped back a little.

"[Name]." Tenrousei's voice snapped her. She turned to Tenrousei's direction and run to him.

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt? Is there anything broken?" she questioned the allmate worriedly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Tenrousei said and stood up. "I'll run some check later and use the automatic restore just in case something got damaged."

"May we ask what you are doing here, Miss? This isn't a place for you." Oh! Right. They were still there.

"I... I got lost." she admitted as she looked at them warily.

Probably sensing her distrust, the taller guy raised his hand while other stepped back. "Its okay. We won't hurt you. We don't look like it but were one of the honest citizen of Midorijima. Right, Virus?"

"Yeah." the Virus guy smiled. "Shall we lead you back out of Northern District?"

"Er... Its okay. I'll just check the map on my coi-" Oops... She left her coil. "Uhmm... I mean, Tenrou could just check the map."

"Actually, my GPS is broken and I can't seem to open my map. Browser was damaged too." the allmate reported.

"We know you don't trust us, but how about you order your allmate to bite us if we ever do anything suspicious?"

* * *

"Thank you." [Name] bowed after Virus and Trip brought her out of that nasty Northern district. She kinda feel bad for doubting them now.

The two were actually nice. While they were leading her out of the area, they encountered another group who tried to take her. The two however protected her. It was quite a violent sight but she really can't complain. They were doing that to keep her safe after all.

"Its nothing, Miss... Miss [Name] right? Were just doing the right thing to do." Virus smiled.

"Will you be alright walking home from here?" Trip asked. He looked worried.

[Name] smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. I have Tenrou with me." she said and patted the dog's head.

"I see. Just be careful." Trip smiled.

"I hope we'll see each other again." Virus said this time.

[Name] nodded. "Me too."

"[Name]. We have to go. Its getting dark." Tenrousei reminded her.

"Oh. Okay. Bye! Thank you, Virus! Trip!" she waved and followed Tenrousei.

The two men watched her walk away. Their eyes piercing on her. As if a predator just waiting the right time to attack their prey.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> Is it even possible to have a happy ending with these two being in a picture?!


End file.
